


Beneath Our Memory Tree

by momoxtoshiro



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Chariox - Freeform, F/F, moved from ffnet, my smol lil chariox fluff collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoxtoshiro/pseuds/momoxtoshiro
Summary: When Croix had first come to Luna Nova, she'd never allowed anyone to touch her when it wasn't absolutely necessary. And now here she is, willingly reaching her arm out to drape it across Chariot's back. [Charoix fluff].[Moved from FFnet]
Relationships: Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord & Croix Meridies, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my first shot at some Charoix! And despite all the anime is doing to us, this fic is all fluff! A miracle.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Beneath Our Memory Tree

"Meet me at the usual spot at lunchtime!"

"Chariot, we really aren't supposed to-"

"Okay! See you there!"

And before Croix can so much as get another word in, her energetic best friend is already skipping off down the hallway. With a sigh, she watches her go for as long as possible, then turns and heads back to her classroom.

They aren't allowed to spend their lunch hour outside until springtime, and technically that isn't officially for another week. But the weather is already warm enough, and they've broken this rule so many times by now that breaking it again wouldn't make much of a difference.

And besides, there's no way Croix can say no to her.

No matter how many times Chariot's tendencies have gotten even a star student like herself into trouble, Croix never gets upset with her. There's just something about Chariot that draws people in to her, and no one more so than Croix.

Therefore, when lunchtime finally rolls around, Croix only stops by the cafeteria briefly to pick up a cup of noodles. She eats them quickly before slipping out unnoticed, telling her teammates she has an errand to run on campus. Which isn't really a lie.

She maintains a brisk pace as she's going through the hallways, but no one stops her. As soon as she reaches the doors, Croix pushes through and into the outside world.

She sets herself on route to hers and Chariot's secret spot, though it really isn't all that difficult to find. But they've occupied it more than enough times to essentially claim it as their own.

She wanders past the courtyard, where the decorative shrubs and bushes are just beginning to blossom, their petals opening up inch by inch to reveal purple, pink, and yellow flowers.

Croix had never really been one to enjoy the outdoors – or anything else really – before she met Chariot. She still isn't the biggest fan of direct sunlight for too long, though.

Which is why Chariot had specifically selected a shaded grassy hill beneath a giant blossom tree to be their secret spot. Especially now, with its flowers all beginning to open up, it covers the entire surrounding area in plenty of shade.

As soon as the tree is in sight, Croix doesn't even spare it a second glance in all its beauty. Her eyes go automatically to Chariot.

She's sitting there with her back to her, gazing longingly and adoringly out over the open fields and forests beyond.

No doubt daydreaming. She's always daydreaming.

Croix pauses for a moment simply to admire her. But not for too long, because they only have so much time until the lunch hour is over.

So she begins making her way across the small field, her shoes causing the grass to sway softly. As soon as Chariot hears her approaching, she turns her head back, a huge smile already in place on her lips.

"Croix!" She jumps up to her feet and scurries over to grab her senior's hands. "You came!"

Croix fights off a blush as best she can.

"Of course I came. I always do, don't I?"

"Well, most of the time. Come on, let's sit!"

"You were just sitting. You didn't have to come over here to get me..."

"But I wanted to!" Excitedly, Chariot tugs on her wrists, guiding her friend over to the tree's comfortable shade. She coaxes Croix to sit down beside her, then presses up against her side. "It's so much nicer with you here," she sighs.

Croix adjusts her glasses on her nose.

"You'd enjoy being here with anyone..."

"That's not true!" Chariot defends. "Not just anyone! Maybe I'd still enjoy it with some people, but I enjoy it the most with you! This is our spot, Croix! Our memory tree!"

Her earnest eyes are burning into Croix's, and she has to look away.

"Y-Yeah, all right..."

With a triumphant grin, Chariot snuggles up against her again.

The times when they come here are some of the few times Chariot is ever quiet. Croix has come to understand it's because this is the only place they can really be alone and enjoy one another's company.

She can't remember when it was exactly that she started getting accustomed to sharing physical contact with her. But it had been such a gradual, effortless process that she hadn't even noticed.

When she'd first come to Luna Nova, she'd never allowed anyone to touch her when it wasn't absolutely necessary.

And now here she is, willingly reaching her arm out to drape it across Chariot's back. The redhead sighs happily and snuggles close.

"How were your classes so far today?"

"Same as always. How about you? Have you gotten in trouble yet today?"

"No I haven't, for your information!"

"I guess it's only a matter of time..."

"Hey!" Chariot paws at her, a heavy pout on her cheeks.

Croix laughs. That's another thing she hadn't ever really done until she'd met her.

Chariot turns red at the sound of her laughter.

"Hey! Croix, don't laugh, you big meanie!"

"Maybe I wouldn't be so big if you actually learned how to grow."

"Heeeey!"

Croix laughs even harder as Chariot takes more and more feeble swipes at her. Chariot gets the idea of revenge in her head and quickly flashes out her hands to poke the taller girl in the side. Croix all but shrieks with surprised laughter as Chariot beings to tickle her.

"H-Hey! Quit i-it!"

"Croix! You snorted! You snorted!"

"I did not!"

Chariot begins to laugh too, tickling Croix as much as she can to make her snort more and more. Croix swats her away, grabbing her hands to restrain her.

After a moment they fall silent again, leaning against one another. They look out across the scenery, at the bushes and trees that are just about to start blossoming.

Croix lets out a small yawn. Chariot nudges her.

"Croix, did you not get enough sleep last night? I always tell you you study too much."

"It's fine."

"But we have some time now!" Chariot straightens up, folding her legs beneath her and patting her lap invitingly. "Come on! Lie down!"

Croix gives her a puzzled look.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm definitely serious! Come on!" Chariot pats her lap again, smiling. "I'll help you relax, I promise!"

Croix grimaces - and yet that's all it takes for Chariot to convince her.

_Damn, I've really got it bad..._

Heaving a sigh, she turns herself so her back is facing Chariot.

"Fine, but just for a minute. Don't let us be late for class."

"I won't!"

Chariot rests her hands on Croix's shoulders and gently pulls her down until her head rests comfortably in her lap.

Croix all but freezes, not knowing what to do with her hands or her eyes. She's never seen the world – or Chariot – from this perspective before. Those shimmering red eyes shine down at her along with a smile brighter than the sun.

"Well? Comfy?"

Croix's voice comes out as a wheeze.

"Yeah..."

"Good! Now close your eyes!"

"Huh?"

"Close 'em!"

"Fine, fine..."

Croix does as she's told and closes her eyes. Maybe this is better anyway, so she won't have to look at her directly.

She'd assumed Chariot would simply let her rest her eyes for a few moments like this.

But to her surprise, she feels two small hands beginning to run through her hair, soft fingertips caressing her cheeks. Croix doesn't know what kind of expression she's making, but it's one that makes Chariot giggle.

"Croix, your face-"

"S-Shut up!"

She can feel the blush for herself, but refuses to open her eyes.

She also refuses to leave.

Chariot continues giggling from above her, her laughter sounding like the song of an angel drifting down from the heavens. Her hands continue to stroke slowly across her best friend's cheeks, petting through her hair.

Sure, Chariot has cupped her cheeks or patted her back or insisted to brush her hair for her before.

But she's never done anything quite like this.

With any luck, they can make it a habit.

Croix knows she would never allow anyone else in the world to do this to her. Only Chariot.

She loses track of time while Chariot continues to relax her, humming a little tune here or there. A warm breeze dances around them, slipping through the grass and gliding across their skin.

Croix admittedly feels her conscious beginning to slip...

"Chariot... don't forget about class..."

"I won't~"

Maybe Croix naps just for a moment. She can't be sure.

But the next thing she's aware of is Chariot's fingers changing course. Rather than stroke along her cheeks and temples, they now hook carefully onto her glasses. Croix feels them being pulled off, hears the click as they're folded and put aside.

Slowly, she opens her eyes and looks curiously up at her.

"Chariot-"

"Shh!" Chariot presses her index finger to Croix's lips as best she can from this position. "Close your eyes!"

All Croix can do is roll her eyes and comply.

She feels Chariot remove her finger, and for a moment, nothing happens. Croix is about to open her eyes again when she feels her friend adjusting her position.

And then, there's another sensation on her lips.

Something so soft, so gentle, so warm.

Chariot kisses her upside-down in her lap, curling her fingers through Croix' hair as she does so.

Croix can't stop her eyes from flying wide open, a breath stuck in her throat as Chariot giggles against her mouth. A second later, she pulls away and sits up straight once again.

"Well, it's time for class!"

Croix scrambles to sit up, her hair ruffled now despite how much Chariot had smoothed it for her. She doesn't even want to know how red her face is. But when she looks to her friend, she finds a blush on her cheeks as well.

"Chariot..."

"Nope! No time for talking! We're gonna be late!"

Chariot picks up Croix's glasses and hands them to her, then plucks a few blades of grass off her friend's uniform.

With shaking hands, Croix has to try several times to slide her glasses properly back into place before Chariot grabs her wrist and helps her up. Croix is still at a loss.

"Chariot..."

Her friend looks to the side, avoiding eye contact, but she holds tighter to her hand.

"Did you like it, Croix...? Our lunchtime together?"

Croix knows it isn't just the time they'd spent together she's asking about.

She swallows, but returns the grip on Chariot's hand.

"Yeah..."

With a gasp of delight, Chariot turns a beaming smile upon her.

"I'm so glad, Croix!" She bounces up and down in place, then throws her arms around her in a big hug. Croix only just barely manages to return the contact before Chariot pulls away, still smiling.

"Well, come on! You don't wanna be late for class, do you?"

"Ch-Chari- _ot_!"

Croix is pulled full-force along behind her as Chariot takes off, tugging her by the hand.

Chariot runs as fast as she can, laughing with all her heart.

And as Croix follows, even she begins to chuckle.

* * *

"I'm surprised," Croix says. "This place hasn't changed a bit. What did you call it? The Memory Bush?"

"Tree!" Chariot pouts. "Our Memory Tree!"

"Oh, right, right."

"Goodness..."

Even now, ten years later, their secret spot is still just as it had been a decade earlier.

The same tree still stands here, sporting the same blossoms, giving off the same shade from the same sunlight.

Chariot stands beside her now, dressed in a professor's robes rather than a student's uniform, her hair blue instead of red, and her eyes shielded by glass lenses. But there's still a trace of that same smile on her lips.

"Perhaps this place hasn't changed," Chariot says. "But you sure have, Croix."

"Me?" she scoffs. "Look at you, Chariot."

"Ahh, I suppose you have a point... I-In any case, shall we?" She offers her hand up in a casual gesture. Croix shrugs and accepts.

Together, they walk across the little hill, bound for the large, blossoming tree. The flowers are a mixture of light-purple and white, and petals already litter the grass beneath.

They haven't been here together in over ten years.

As they step into the shade of the tree, they simply stand for a moment, side by side, hand in hand. Chariot gives a reminiscent sigh.

"So much has happened since we were last here together..."

Croix continues looking forward, out over the unchanged fields. She says nothing in response, but merely lowers herself down to sit in the grass, pulling Chariot down beside her. Croix crosses her legs, keeping her back straight as she gazes out across the expanse of grass.

Chariot looks at her rather than the scenery.

Croix has changed so much, and so much has happened over the years.

And yet, there are still little things about her that remain unaltered, things only Chariot would ever be able to recognize.

Her posture is still stiff and straight, showing remnants of the strict, serious student she'd once been. Her eyes still have a tendency to glaze over when she's thinking or reflecting.

With a playful sigh, Chariot leans herself against her old friend, just a little.

For a while, they say nothing. They simply look, and think, and feel.

Chariot's cheek rests in its rightful place against Croix's shoulder, and Croix's hand finds its way to the small of Chariot's back.

Ten years...

It's been ten years...

And yet, it feels like only yesterday they were last here, sitting just the same, side by side.

As the moments pass by, more petals drift to the ground. The calming motion of their descent makes Chariot drowsy before very long, and a yawn slips out. Croix tilts her head, shrugging a bit to get her attention.

"Chariot, you've started to work too hard."

"E-Eh? Nonsense..."

Croix knows she could argue with Chariot a bit to make her lie down. But she has a much quicker and more effective method in mind.

Without warning, Croix wrenches her shoulder back, ridding Chariot of the support she'd had only seconds earlier.

"A-Ah?!"

With a yelp, Chariot falls sideways towards Croix's lap. Croix catches her to ease her fall and keeps her there.

"See? Isn't this much better?"

"C-Croix... I'm not sure if we should be-"

"Professors get a break too, you know. You've grown too stiff, Chariot."

She sighs.

"Well, at least I've grown at all..."

"Barely."

"C-Croix!"

Croix laughs, a bubbly, lighthearted sound Chariot has never heard since they'd been reunited, and various things had been resolved. It makes her blush, and she quickly lifts her hands up to cover her face. Of course, Croix notices.

"Oy, are you really being bashful, Chariot? Don't hide it."

"C-Croix-"

All it takes on Croix's part is a simple wiggle of her fingers over Chariot's side.

"Kya-!"

She all but convulses when Croix tickles her, then lightly grabs Chariot's hands to restrain her. Chariot has no choice but to look up into her eyes. Croix leers down at her playfully.

"I have to admit. You're still as cute as ever, Chariot."

Chariot knows anything she says now will only be turned against her. So she looks away and remains quiet. Croix laughs again.

"Silent treatment, huh? All right, fine by me."

Croix rests her hands on Chariot's shoulders, keeping her in her lap. It isn't long before she tugs out the hair tie restraining her tresses and begins playing through her hair.

"I don't think I ever told you," she murmurs. "But I like that you've let it grow out."

Chariot relaxes, just a little.

"I like yours too, Croix. It suits you."

They fall silent for a while.

Chariot trains her eyes on the petals falling all around them, and Croix trains her eyes on Chariot. She tugs her nails gently through her dark blue hair, gradually smoothing it all out until she's satisfied.

Then, her fingers begin to trace along her temples and the sides of her face. The pads of her fingers bump against the legs of her glasses. Croix carefully removes the lenses and puts them aside.

Chariot blinks up at her, her red eyes still as lovely as ever. Croix blushes faintly just looking into them.

"Hey, Chariot..."

"Hm?"

"Close your eyes."

Chariot smiles and does as her old friend requests.

Slowly, Croix leans over her and bumps their lips together.

It's been so long.

Too long.

And yet, it's the most familiar thing in the world to them both.

Croix doesn't linger for long. She eases herself back an inch or so, lifting her eyes partway.

Beneath her, Chariot does the same. She reaches her arms up until her palms cup either side of Croix's face and pulls her back down for another. Croix cradles Chariot's head in her lap and kisses her more deeply this time.

It says a lot of the things words never could, everything from bitter apologies to heartfelt gratitude.

It's the quietest, most tranquil moment either of them has had in ten years.

At last, Chariot withdraws her hands, and Croix pulls away. She supports Chariot and helps her sit up again, then hands over her glasses.

Without words, they take each other's hands and stand.

Chariot reties her hair, then reaches up to pick a few petals from Croix's head. Croix looks away, but knows she can't hide the blush. With a familiar smile and a nostalgic giggle, Chariot turns and begins pulling her back toward the school.

"Now then, Croix. It's time for lunch."

"Right..."

"And you're not having those salty noodles! You need fruit!"

"Huuhh? Chariot, I'm a grown woman-"

"Yes, so you shouldn't have the eating habits of some adolescent boy!"

"Chariooot..."

Croix has no choice but to be firmly dragged back to the school.

But soon, Chariot's giggles are joined by a familiar chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: I love the idea of these two sort of reversing roles as they grow older. Croix may have been more responsible as a student, but now Chariot is definitely in charge of her health, at the very least. Though she's always been in charge of Croix's heart ;'3**

**I wanted something cute and nostalgic for these two. Tickles, lap-naps, and upside-down kisses all in one, because the canon puts them through too much pain.**

**Please leave comments or kudos!**


	2. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding new Chariox drabbles into this fic for organizational purposes. This one is unrelated to the last one, based off a small fandom headcanon about Chariot. In the manga she frets about her weight a lot, and I hopped on board with a headcanon for it, so here is a little something about it.
> 
> Also, a bit of a shoutout to the comic of her being affectionate with Alcor, because I absolutely believe she is very gentle and loving with him: pudgeruffian,tumblr,com/post/160081891500
> 
> It feels odd to call her Chariot now, because when I think "Chariot" I think long red hair and jumpsuit. But for this, just imagine her in her "Ursula" appearance with blue hair.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 2. Perfect

As the first rays of morning sunlight slant in through the window, Chariot registers the feeling of warmth on her face. But she doesn't laze around to enjoy that, nor the softness of her bed, nor anything else.

With a gasp, she shoots up straight, throwing the blankets off herself.

"Oh my!" She reaches for her glasses, misses several times before actually grabbing them, slips them onto her nose and then half-jumps, half-falls out of bed. "A-Ahh, oh my, oh my! I'm going to be late!"

Scrambling across the room, she grabs her robes and hat, making quick work of changing out of her track suit. At the same time she grabs her wand and casts a spell to make her bed, and sloppily ties her loose hair into its usual ponytail.

"Aaahhh oh my..."

She turns to hurry for the door, but freezes, remembering something very important.

Alcor is just blinking his eyes open from his perch, and his beak parts in a small yawn. Chariot slows her pace and her franticness as she walks over to him. Reaching out, she gently strokes her fingers along his head, then bends down to kiss him.

"Good morning, Alcor. Sorry for the commotion. I'm going to be late. O-Oh my! I still have to feed you-"

She's about to turn and hurry for the bag of highest-quality birdseed she keeps in the corner. But before she can so much as take another step, Alcor shakes himself off and caws. Chariot bites her lip.

"Aaah, I know! I'm so sorry! I'm a terrible caretaker! With all the times I've almost forgotten to feed you I... eh?" When she stops fretting for longer than two seconds, she actually hears what he's telling her. "It... It's... Saturday...?" She glances to her clock then to her calendar. Her shoulders slump in relief. "It's Saturday..."

With a sigh and a smile, she pats her familiar's head one more time. "What would I do without you, Alcor?"

Now that the pressure of potentially being late for her classes has been removed, Chariot takes her time.

She walks to the bag of magical birdseed and scoops out a plate-full of Alcor's favorite meal. She'd always ask him time and again whether he'd prefer anything more tasteful, but he'd never once requested a change in his diet.

Even now, as she turns back to him with the plate of his breakfast, Alcor stretches his wings and eyes the plate with interest. Chariot places it on the desk next to him and he hops down.

"Eat up, Alcor."

He caws his gratitude and begins pecking at the seeds. Chariot stands beside him and watches fondly, enjoying this quiet moment together with him. They've been through so much together over the years...

She snaps out of her reverie when Alcor lifts his head to look at her. Without saying a word this time, he picks up a seed in his beak and then places it on the desk near her hand. Chariot blinks, but understands his meaning.

"A-Ahhh, no, no I'm fine! After that start I suddenly found I'm not hungry! Thank you, Alcor." He holds her gaze for a long moment, but Chariot feels the guilt rising up in her chest and looks away. "A-Anyway, since I'm wide awake and already dressed, I guess I should do some housekeeping."

She doesn't simply use her magic to clean things this time around, but rather goes about the room adjusting things with her own two hands.

She rearranges some of her books and the other items on her shelves, occasionally talking out loud, sometimes to Alcor and sometimes to herself.

After an hour or so, Chariot's begun to sweat a little bit. Pausing, she wipes her sleeve across her brow and sighs. Her eyes travel downward over herself, and a frown forms on her lips. Slowly, she moves both hands to her stomach and hips, feeling the soft fat underneath. She sighs again.

"I really do need to lose a few pounds... Why does it never stay off? My manager was right..."

Her throat suddenly clogs up with a familiar tightness. Chariot limps to her desk and sits heavily in her chair. She presses her elbows into the wood and buries her face in her palms. Slipping her fingers beneath her glasses, she begins to massage her eyes, feeling wetness slipping out.

"I really have to lose some weight..."

A flutter of wings crosses the room as Alcor takes off, then lands on her shoulder. He bumps his head against hers and drops another seed onto the desk. Chariot watches it roll to a stop in front of her, but she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, Alcor. I can't..."

Her shoulder shudders beneath his claws, and a drop of water falls beside the seed he'd given her. Alcor coos softly, nudging her again, but his mistress is unresponsive.

However, the sound of approaching footsteps catches his attention. Alcor takes off once again, flying to the door just as it's pushed open.

"Chariot?" Croix calls. "Are you ready for- oh!" Croix takes a step back, startled to find Alcor right in her face, cawing loudly. She lifts up a hand to pacify him. "Alcor, you scared me. What's got you so-"

But her suave smile vanishes the second she steps into the room and catches a glimpse past Alcor's flapping wings.

Chariot is sitting at her desk with her head in her hands, her posture slouched. This isn't the first time Croix has seen her like this. She's seen this many times before, back when they were younger, back when Chariot was on the stage...

She'd be lively and bubbly and full of life during her shows.

But then, as soon as she came back to her dressing room or spoke with her manager, Croix would often find her like this, sometimes in tears.

She'd thought that was all behind them. But seeing the same image of her now sends Croix rushing across the room to her in a panic.

"Chariot?!"

The second she reaches her, Croix can tell her shoulders are trembling. She drops to her knees beside her chair, trying to look up into her face. Her voice is tight with worry, yet soft.

"Chariot? Chariot, what's the matter?" Croix places both hands on her old classmate's knees, beseeching her to say something. "Chariot...?"

And it takes Chariot this long to realize that someone else has entered her room and is already right here next to her. She hadn't even gotten a moment to clean off her face. She lifts her tearful gaze and sniffles, finding two familiar green eyes looking back at her, ridden with worry. She's seen this many times before too in the past.

"Croix..." Chariot quickly wipes her eyes, then drops her hands into her lap. "I'm sorry. I'd forgotten we had plans-"

"Who gives a damn about that?" she snaps. But although her words are harsh, her tone is still all but cracking with concern. Her hands are gentle as she covers Chariot's with them and squeezes. "Chariot, what's wrong? Don't tell me..."

Slowly, Croix raises one hand to Chariot's face. Softly, more softly than she's ever been with anything or anyone else before, she rests her palm against her cheek. She can feel the residual dampness on her skin from where she'd been crying.

_She was crying alone again..._

"Chariot..." Croix moves an inch closer, boring her gaze into crimson. "You're so pale. Don't tell me you haven't eaten yet today."

But Chariot can't look her in the eye, and that's answer enough. Croix grits her teeth, but not at Chariot. "That bastard. This is all his fault. That shit manager of yours. I should've pummeled him while I had the chance. He'd better hope I never see his face again or else I _swear_ I'll-"

"Croix..." Chariot's voice is thin and weak, as is the smile on her lips. "It's all right-"

"It's not, Chariot! _He_ did this to you! And he made you do it to yourself... even so long afterward..."

Chariot sniffles, still unable to look her in the eye a second time.

"I'm sorry, Croix..."

"Why are you apologizing?" Croix lifts herself up just a little, resting her forehead against hers. "I'm the one who was shouting when you're like this. I'm sorry, Chariot."

She closes her eyes, but she can still hear Chariot weeping softly, still feel the tears dripping onto the back of her hand. Croix wraps her arms around her and pulls her in, lets her hide.

"It's all right, Chariot. You don't have to lose any weight. You never did. You're perfect just as you are. You always have been."

"C-Croix..."

Chariot buries her face in her friend's shoulder and cries, her fingers curling weakly into her palm.

Croix reaches back to shift her cloak from over her own shoulder and drapes it across Chariot's back.

The sounds of her sobbing have haunted Croix for years. Even now, Chariot sounds exactly the same when she cries – just like a scared little girl who never did anything wrong.

Croix pulls her closer, pressing a small kiss to her temple. She'd never do this for anyone else. Only Chariot. It's only _ever_ been Chariot. And it always will be.

Croix keeps Chariot in her arms for a while, stroking up and down her back and through her bangs. At one point, she removes her hat and glasses for her so Chariot can cry freely and press as close as she needs to. Alcor watches from nearby, dipping his head to Croix in gratitude. She sees the birdseed on Chariot's desk and sighs.

"You know it's gotten bad when even Alcor's been trying to feed you..."

Chariot hiccups into her neck, clutching Croix's clothes wherever she can.

"S-Sorry..." she whimpers. "Sorry... Croix... It seems like... every time we're together recently, I'm either yelling at you o-or crying..."

"I already told you you don't have to apologize." Croix tightens her embrace a little more. "It's okay, Chariot. I'm just glad I came when I did."

As if the tears and the shaking weren't enough, Croix can tell Chariot is truly getting emotional now when her hair starts turning purple, and then bleeds into red. Croix pets through her ponytail, tucking Chariot's head beneath her chin.

"It's all right. You're fine, Chariot. You're fine just as you are."

And then, Chariot's voice bursts out into louder, unbridled sobs. Wailing, she clings to Croix with such force that her knuckles turn white.

"Th-Thank you... thank you... Croix..."

Croix brushes their cheeks together and kisses her temple again.

"Easy, Chariot. You cry too much."

"S-Sorry..."

"Idiot. Don't apologize." With a sigh, Croix coaxes Chariot to her feet and stands with her. This way, it's much easier for them to hold one another close. "You've always been this way," Croix murmurs. "Always crying about things you have no control over. You're too selfless, Chariot. You need to think about yourself too, you know."

Still sniffling, Chariot nods as best she can. Croix eases back, tilting her partner's face up. Her crimson eyes are still wet with tears, and now there's a redness about her cheeks that matches her hair. Gently, Croix tucks a few loose strands of hair behind her ear and thumbs away another tear.

"Easy," she murmurs. "Breathe, Chariot."

Softly, Croix presses her lips to hers in a tender, warm kiss, giving her something else to focus on. Chariot hiccups against her mouth, but eventually gets ahold of herself as much as she can.

Croix supports her back and hip, tracing her palms in slow, cajoling circles.

At last, Chariot is calm enough to reopen her eyes and pull away from the kiss. Croix blinks at her, still concerned.

"Are you all right?"

Chariot offers a wobbly smile.

"Much better. Thank you, Croix." She hugs her senior again, a little more fully. Croix sighs, patting her back softly.

"I've got my hands full with you. Ever since the day we met I've had to keep an eye on you or else you'd do something stupid. But even now, Chariot... if you need me, just send Alcor for me. I'll always come no matter what."

"I'm sorry."

"There you go again," Croix sighs. "Didn't I tell you not to?"

"A-Ah, I-I'm s- I-I mean-"

"Just stop talking."

Croix quiets her with another kiss, and Chariot willingly falls silent.

Croix can be a little intense sometimes. Usually, her kisses are fiery and hard, and Chariot can often give her a run for her money as well.

But at times like now, Croix is so careful, so gentle.

 _"I've hurt you enough in the past,"_ she'd once told her. _"I won't hurt you ever again, Chariot."_

Remembering her words now, Chariot feels fresh tears dripping down. But this time there's a smile on her lips.

They part, and Croix gives her an inquiring look. Chariot responds by kissing her this time, adding a bit of energy into it. Croix tightens her embrace and kisses back in turn, moving her hand slowly up to the back of her head to draw her closer.

She stays there until she can feel Chariot becoming a little tense. Typically, Croix will linger until they're both breathless, but not this time. Now isn't the time for messing around.

So Croix breaks the kiss, stroking her fingers across Chariot's temple.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes. Thank you, Croix. I- a-ahh-"

But Chariot cuts off when her stomach suddenly begins to howl, twice as loud as her voice. Her face turns redder than her hair and her eyes combined. Croix can't help but burst into laughter at the sight of her.

"Chariot! Your face-"

"Ahhh, oh my..."

Croix continues laughing and simply pulls her in again. She waits until Chariot's hair has turned blue once more, indication that she's regained control over her emotions.

Croix turns to pick up the glasses on the desk and slips them back onto Chariot's nose for her, keeping one arm slung across her shoulders.

"Come on, Chariot. You said you'd have lunch with me today, remember? Unless you'd rather have birdseed?"

Alcor caws from his perch across the room. Chariot finally smiles.

"I suppose I can't break my promise."

"It's on me, so get whatever you want." Croix kisses her temple again. "I mean it, Chariot. You're perfectly fine. If you won't eat by yourself then I'll just have to come share every meal with you. Maybe I'll bring you some of my ramen."

"E-Eh?" Chariot grimaces. "N-No, I don't think that's necessary..."

"I'm telling you, you'll love it if you try it." Croix begins to lead her to the door, nodding to Alcor as they leave. Chariot follows, leaning into her side as they make their way out of the building. Once they're outside in the courtyard, Chariot begins to fidget.

"C-Croix, we shouldn't be like this in front of the students-"

"Oooouh! Professor Ursula! Professor Croix!"

A voice they both know all too well fills the air as Akko scurries over to them both, leaving her teammates behind on the bench where they'd been having lunch. As always, Akko's got stars in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"What are you two doing?"

Before Chariot can reply, Croix cuts in.

"A lunch date."

"E-Eh?! C-Croix-"

"Oooh that sounds like fun! They have some really good tarts today so be sure to try them!"

Looking at the bubbly girl gives Croix an idea.

"Say, Akko."

"What's up?"

Chariot's been trying to slip away from Croix's arm all this time, but now Croix pulls her back in front of her student.

"What do you think of Professor Ursula? Be honest."

"What do I think of her...?" Akko puts a finger to her chin for only a second. "That's easy! She's super nice! The nicest Professor ever! She's really smart and supportive and helpful too! _And_ she's super pretty!"

Chariot freezes in her fidgeting.

"E-Eh?"

"Yeah!" Akko beams. "You're definitely the prettiest professor at Luna Nova! Everyone thinks so!"

"E-Ehhhh?" The heat rushes back to Chariot's face more quickly than she can find words to respond with.

Akko grins, waves, then wishes them goodbye before hurrying back to her friends.

Chariot is stiff as Croix smugly leans against her.

"See? Told you you're perfect."

"C-Croix, did you tell her to say that?"

"Course not. That girl can't tell a lie to save her life, and if she'd been coached she would've sounded like a robot reading lines. That answer came from the heart and you know it." Putting both hands on Chariot's shoulder, Croix turns her around to look her in the eyes again. "See, Chariot? Sometimes you can't see things for yourself. Only other people can." She pulls her into one more hug.

Chariot locks her arms around Croix with force this time, silently showing her appreciation.

"Croix..."

But with their students all around, they can't stay like this for long. Croix pulls back, but keeps her arm around Chariot's shoulders.

"To think I'd be seeing the prettiest professor in Luna Nova. For once in my life I finally lucked out."

"W-What Akko said can't be true," Chariot mumbles. "I can't possibly..."

"You heard her. Everyone thinks so."

"But I doubt Professor Finneran..."

"Finneran's always been a stickler, remember? Maybe she doesn't envy your teaching skills, but she sure as hell envies your looks. Trust me."

"E-Eh? Th-That can't be..." Another blush begins creeping across her cheeks. Croix leans in to peck her nose, then begins leading her inside the main building.

"Now then, I believe I heard something about tarts."

Chariot hugs her again.

And this time, she doesn't care if anyone's looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this before the finale aired, so I'm not sure what kind of setting this is haha one where Croix is still at Luna Nova amiably I guess. It's a more serious kind of issue being dealt with, so I hope I handled it well and with sensitivity.
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	3. Simpler Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the more lighthearted pace of chapter one, and like chapter one, it has both young Charoix and then later/present time. After seeing Chariot literally piggyback Croix out of danger in ep24, I had to write something about it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 3. Simpler Times

"Croix, Croix! Watch me!"

"I'm watching, Chariot."

A delighted little laugh fills the evening air as Chariot gives a spin, twirling in the firefly-lit grass.

With a wave of the Shiny Rod, she changes forms yet again, this time transforming herself into a pegasus. She whinnies and climbs high into the sky, flapping her pink wings as the wind tugs through her mane and tail. After that it's a leopard, then an eagle, then a mermaid.

Croix sits on the little rock wall with her elbows on her knees, her chin in her palms, and a smile on her face. She's lost count now on just how many times Chariot has brought her out here at night to show her her transformation magic. It's improving more and more each time she sees it, and Chariot's able to maintain her forms for longer periods of time, and do more tricks while in each of them.

Croix hates to feel envious of her, but it's inevitable sometimes. She, too, had always dreamed of being the wielder of the Rod. She, too, wants to revive the world reconstruction magic.

But she just has to accept that it wasn't her that was chosen.

Every day, she tells herself she accepts it a little more than she had yesterday.

Watching Chariot like this always helps. She's so pure of heart, so innocent, so driven to make her dreams come true.

Croix tells herself she can't be envious of such a girl. She just can't...

Shaking her head, she clears it before the darker thoughts can start tugging at the corners of her mind.

For now, she wants to enjoy Chariot's dazzling presence as much as possible. It's got a different feeling to it when it's just the two of them and not an entire audience full of strangers. Every time Chariot invites her out here like this, Croix can't help but smile. It makes her feel special.

Presently, Chariot takes the form of a dolphin, squeaking and leaping through the air merrily. She changes one more time, into a peacock with rainbow-colored feathers that display mesmerizing light.

And at last, with a _pop_ , she's back to normal, falling down toward the grass. At the last second before she lands, she tries to be extra fancy and gives a twirl. But she misjudges the distance, and as she hits the ground, her ankle twists.

"Kyaa-!"

With a yelp, she crashes into the grass, disrupting a dozen or so fireflies. Croix's smile vanishes as she jumps up from her makeshift seat.

"Chariot!"

Hurrying over, she finds her in the grass, rubbing the small of her back.

"Owww... Oh! Croix, did you like it?"

Crouching beside her, Croix puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Right up until the end. For your next show, I'd recommend omitting the spin."

"Ahaha..."

"Are you hurt?"

"I-I don't think so."

Chariot puts the Rod into her sash and holds onto her upperclassman for balance. Croix steadies her, helping her to her feet.

"Wah-!" But Chariot staggers and sways, unable to put weight on her left foot.

Croix tightens her hold on her so she won't fall, pulling her in close.

"You dummy. You probably sprained it."

"I-It'll be fine!"

Croix rolls her eyes.

"How do you plan on getting back to your room like that?"

"A-Ahh, I can just transform back into a bird-"

"No way," Croix denies her. "You're too exhausted. No more magic for tonight, Chariot." Heaving a sigh, Croix coaxes the girl to keep her hands on her upper arms and shoulders to support herself. Croix turns around slowly and crouches into the grass. "Come on. I'll carry you back."

"E-Eh? Y-You don't have to-"

"Come on, I said."

"Y-Yes!"

Timidly, Chariot curls her fingers into the material of her best friend's robes, holding firmly onto her shoulders. Slowly, she eases herself forward, until her chest bumps against Croix's back.

"I-Is this okay?"

"It's fine, Chariot."

Croix reaches back to get a grip on her legs, looping her hands beneath her thighs to support her, taking care not to touch her injured foot.

With a squeak, Chariot wraps her arms fully around Croix's neck and leans close to her, pressing her full weight against her back. At the very least, Chariot's glad that Croix can't see her face, because she can feel for herself how hard she's blushing.

"A-Am I heavy...?"

Croix actually laughs.

"You're funny, you know that?"

Chariot all but overheats, her cheeks as red as her hair. She buries her face into Croix's hair and refuses to look up again.

Still chuckling, Croix braces herself to stand. She takes her time, keeping Chariot balanced comfortably against her back until she's on her feet enough to begin walking.

There's a slight chill in the breeze tonight, but that doesn't matter anymore. Chariot's warmth spreads out against her back, fending off any potential shivers.

Chariot doesn't tremble either. Croix can feel the flutter of her heartbeat against her back. Shrugging a little to get her passenger's attention, Croix angles her face to try and look back at her.

"You okay?"

Chariot moves her head in some kind of fashion, but like this, Croix can't tell if it's up and down or side to side. She sighs again.

"Talk to me, Chariot. I can't see you."

"Mmhm."

"Close enough, I guess."

They finally reach the school, leaving the quiet night behind them. Croix wishes she could've savored it longer with her.

She wishes they could just enjoy their school term together as normal students.

She wishes there was no Claimh Solais, or if there were, that it would've chosen someone else and stayed out of their lives.

She just wishes she could have a normal life together with Chariot, without all these awful feelings...

Even now, holding her like this, Croix can feel the Rod against her wrist. It doesn't burn her like it did the first time, but it still sends unpleasant little shockwaves through her it. It makes her upset, makes her angry, makes her want to wield it _more_ -

"Croix."

Chariot's voice is a whisper in her ear, and Croix halts. She'd been so absorbed in her thoughts she'd passed the designated dorm room. She retreats a few steps, then crouches to her knees. Chariot hobbles off, putting a hand against the wall.

Straightening up, Croix puts a hand on either of the girl's sides to steady her.

"See the nurse tomorrow," she murmurs. "For tonight, just be careful with it."

"I will. Thank you, Croix."

Chariot hops forward, slipping her arms around Croix in a brief but tight hug. In turn, Croix drapes both arms around her back, keeping the contact light. Every day she feels less and less worthy of her touch-

"Goodnight."

-and her affection.

Chariot strains up to press a quick kiss to her cheek, then disappears into her dorm room.

Croix lingers outside for a moment longer, fingers brushing over her cheek. But to preserve the kiss or to wipe it away, she can't be sure.

* * *

. . .

"Chariot, I'm fine."

"That may be so, but you need some fresh air."

Chariot steps into the infirmary room where Croix has been in recovery ever since the Noir monster had attacked her in Arcturus Forest. Clearly repenting for her wrongdoings, she'd refused to speak to or accept food from anyone other than Chariot these past few days.

Chariot is glad to care for her now, like Croix used to care for her back when they were younger. But she does still have a bit of a stubborn streak.

"Just open a window then," she grumbles. "That's enough."

Chariot struts over to the bed and puts her hands on her hips.

"Nope!" she chides. "Croix, you've been in bed all day. You're going to get lazy." There's a hint of her childish self in her stance and her tone, one Croix knows she'll never be able to argue with. Arms crossed, she heaves a sigh.

"Fine. You win again, Chariot."

"Glad to hear it."

After all had been said and done, Croix had redeemed herself in the headmistress' eyes, enough for her to be allowed to remain at Luna Nova until she recovered. What she did after that was up to her.

But until then, she is forbidden to use any magic on campus, which includes her evolved brooms. And being that she is still recovering from the injuries she'd sustained in Arcturus, she isn't very steady on her own two feet yet.

Bearing all of this in mind, Chariot gives Croix her back and crouches on the floor at her bedside. She removes her hat so the rim of it won't bother Croix or get in her face.

Croix checks to ensure no one is passing by the doorway before she carefully peels the covers off herself. She's been wearing loose pants and a simple t-shirt during her recovery to be as comfortable as possible. And after being cooped up in bed all day, she has to admit it feels good to finally move her legs a bit.

She half-drags herself to the edge of the bed where Chariot waits for her, resting both hands on her shoulders.

"Take your time," Chariot soothes. "I'm not going anywhere, Croix."

Sighing, Croix catches her breath and steels herself before shifting her sore legs onto Chariot's sides and leaning onto her. Chariot waits until she's certain Croix is settled, but checks just to make sure.

"Are you ready?"

A grunt.

"Talk to me, Croix."

" _Yes_ , Chariot," she says a little smartly.

But Chariot takes no offense. She merely smiles.

"All right then. Hold on tight."

She lifts Croix with ease, then waits for her to adjust before heading out into the hallway. A simple push with her boot opens the nearest door to the outside, which is warm and bright with spring.

And Croix has to admit it's nice to get a breath of it all.

Of course, it's even nicer when it's mixed with Chariot's scent, which is like breathing in magic itself.

Chariot walks with ease despite the extra weight on her back, never so much as hunching too much or breathing too hard. Croix smirks and decides to tease her a bit.

"I'm surprised you can manage this, Chariot. You've come a long way from being such a little squirt."

"H-Hey! I was never that much shorter than you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Croix..."

"What's wrong? Are you pouting, Chariot?" She reaches up to pinch one of her cheeks, making her whine.

"Croix!"

And Croix laughs, for the first time in a long time.

And despite her blush, Chariot cracks a smile as well.

Without even having to ask, Croix knows exactly where her old friend is taking her. The tree is in sight before very long, its flowers in full bloom providing a wonderful aroma.

Chariot takes great care in lowering herself and helping Croix off her back. Their favorite old rendezvous spot is nearby, and seeing it always brings back memories of better, simpler times.

But all things considered, right now things aren't that bad anymore.

They could certainly be a whole lot worse, that's for sure. But they aren't.

Chariot lifts her arm invitingly and Croix leans into her side, resting her cheek against her shoulder. She sighs again and closes her eyes for a moment.

She tries not to think about everything that's happened until now. She doesn't want to. She just wants to think about right _now_.

Being here. With Chariot.

Just like she'd always wanted.

Perhaps that simple life is now within her grasp. She might have to work for it, but Croix is ready for that.

She's vaguely aware of a small, thin breath from above her. Chariot very clearly tries to stifle her yawn so Croix won't notice. Croix is just about to call her out on it when she pauses and reconsiders. Instead, she fakes a yawn herself.

"I think I'm going to sleep for a while." She leans herself back and lies down in the soft grass, keeping her eyes on Chariot. "Care to join me?"

Croix's little smirk gives it away that Chariot had been found out. She sighs as well, removing her glasses as she lies down beside her.

"I suppose."

Croix stretches out her arm, offering it for a cushion to support her head. Coyly, Chariot rests the nape of her neck against the crook of her elbow. Croix sidles closer until her lips find Chariot's cheek softly.

"Night, Chariot."

And even though it's the middle of a sunny day, Chariot smiles. She turns just to peck Croix's nose, then closes her eyes as well.

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I wrote this back after ep24 and before the finale aired. I've just been saving it (hence why I wrote Croix was staying at Luna Nova for recovery and didn't write her going on her journey yet). I just decided to post this now for the last day of Chariox Week.
> 
> I love writing a reflective conversation of when they were younger versus their present selves. There's just so much about these two I feel could've reversed in their later years, and yet so much that'd stay the same.
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


End file.
